Starlight
by Kryspix
Summary: oneshot katara returning to the Fire Nation to reunite with an old friend. zutara.


Its 10:50pm. Im completely stressed out with uni assignments piling up to my ears and I can't sleep, so im writing this one-shot zutara. Yes, im a closet zutara. Plz don't flame me for this.

* * *

**Starlight **

Katara sighed as her ship pulled away from the Earth Kingdom harbor, her blue eyes watching the ocean part for the metal prow. She'd been lucky to catch the last ship to the Fire Nation for the day. She smiled to herself as the sun set, the amber glow of the sun reminding her of what waited ahead. It seemed so hard to believe…after his betrayal in the crystal catacombs, Zuko had been forced to flee Ba Sing Se after helping his uncle escape.

After a series of circumstances, he'd ended up a part of their family – after all they'd been through, it would've been odd if he hadn't been there. For all his rude, self-centered, prideful appearance, Zuko had become a true ally, a firebender more powerful than he'd ever believed he could be. He had stood beside Aang on the Day of Black Sun, facing his demonic father and sister. They'd won, but with a terrible catch – Iroh had been lost. He'd taken a blow meant for Aang. Two lightning strikes were too many for his heart. This had shattered Zuko, and he'd fought bravely to avenge his beloved uncle, nearly getting himself killed in the process. It had taken ages to heal him, but Katara had refused to yield. She had grown so close to him, closer than she'd thought she ever would to her former enemy.

He'd been forced into taking his role as Fire Lord, with no relatives left alive, and he had done wonderful things for the world. The war was over, and the rebuilding process had begun. Years had passed, and Katara, now seventeen, had found herself leaving her home in the South Pole once more. She wasn't needed there anymore – people were migrating from the North Pole, even from the Earth Kingdom. There was life there again. But after seeing the wonders of the world, and knowing that perhaps she could help elsewhere, she'd written to Zuko, asking if he needed an ambassador, or even just if she could visit. She needed to see him again. They'd parted the previous year on terms…well, she was glad that Sokka hadn't seen just what terms those were.

She smiled to herself once more, remembering just how wonderful it felt to wake in the arms of her firebender. Not the Fire Lord, not her enemy – just Zuko. He treated her to rare smiles and an affection she didn't think he was capable of. Perhaps a lifetime of being so isolated and alone had finally caught up to him, and the relief of having someone to call your own overwhelmed them both. It had been hard, very hard to leave, but Katara had been needed back home – Gran Gran had taken a nasty turn, and needed her help. Now Gran Gran was running around like an arctic hen again, and Aang had dropped her off at the port on his way to visiting Toph.

She looked up at the stars. It was strange…the bright lights of the cold sky. They reminded her of the time Sokka had come looking for her and Zuko had had to sneak into her cupboard, using a small flame to find his way around her room… Katara suddenly felt nervous. Would Zuko be pleased to see her? What if he'd found another woman? What if he were engaged? What if –

"You know, I was expecting you a week ago. Typical of a peasant to be so late."

Katara gasped and spun, eyes widening at the tall young man standing behind her. His hair had grown, now fashioned in the traditional Fire Nation top knot. But the clothes he wore where casual, bearing no sign of his royal heritage. His amber eyes looked her up and down, his scar casting a shadow over the left side of his face. But there was no one else who this could be.

"But…how?" Katara managed. Zuko half-smiled, and moved forward.

"I came to greet you. Or was I not the reason you wanted to return to the Fire Nation?" the Fire Lord smiled, a real genuine smile, and gently tugged one of her hair loops.

"Well, only you could be so selfish as to think my world revolves around you."

"It certainly did during your last visit."

Katara suddenly laughed and threw her arms around his neck, feeling the tears of happiness in her eyes. Zuko held her tightly.

"This time, you're not getting away, peasant." Their lips met in a brief hungry kiss, which promised more to follow.

"Good."

* * *

Authors note: Pointless fluff, but I love it :D it is now 11:15pm and i'm still not tired. Bugger. Hope you like this one-shot! Plz be kind if you review. 


End file.
